


How to Cure Nightmares

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, National Teddy Bear Day, Passing down toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eggsy is on a mission when Daisy has a nightmare and Harry takes care of it in his own special way





	How to Cure Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one is for National Teddy Bear Day (http://nationaldaycalendar.com/days-2/national-teddy-bear-day-september-9/), but I feel like it doesn't have enough teddy bear in it. I still like it, but not sure if it fits the (self-assigned) prompt.

“Uncle Harry?”

Harry blinked awake, looking at the little girl standing right in front of him. “What’s wrong, Petal?” he asked, sitting up and turning on the bedside lamp.

“I had a nightmare, Uncle Harry,” she whimpered.

“Oh sweetheart,” Harry pulled her up onto the bed with him, cradling her in his arms. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

Daisy shook her head, burying her face in Harry’s chest, tears soaking through his sleep shirt.

“Hey,” Harry began rocking her gently. “It’s alright Petal, everyone has nightmares.”

Daisy turned her head to look up at Harry with one eye. “You too?” she asked, voice heavy with tears.

Harry chuckled, “Me especially Petal. Do you know what I would do when I had nightmares as a child?”

“What?”

“I had a stuffed bear that would hold close, my mum would spray it with her perfume and it always made me feel better.”

“I don’t have a stuffed bear,” Daisy murmured. 

“Well, I think I can fix that, you stay here sweetheart,” Harry sat the little girl on the bed with a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll be right back, alright?”

“Alright Uncle Harry,” she answered, fiddling with the blankets.

Harry made his way to the guest room that was mainly used for storage, going for the box sitting on the desk, which held all of the things he had taken with him when he moved out of his parents’ house. He dug through it for a moment before he found what he was looking for. He pulled out his childhood bear, threadbare and with a couple of holes sewn up, but still very obviously well loved.

He took the bear back to his and Eggsy’s bedroom, detouring to the en suite to spray the bear with both his and Eggsy’s colognes.

“Here you go Petal,” Harry said, sitting back on the bed and handing the bear to her.

Daisy instantly latched onto the bear. “It smells like you and Daddy, Poppa,” she murmured, burying her nose in the fur. “Safe.”

“Of course Petal,” Harry said, warm feeling growing in his chest. Daisy had called Eggsy Daddy since about a month after Michelle’s death, but she had never called him anything other than Uncle Harry before. “Do you want to stay here, or go back to your bed?”

“Stay,” she clutched the hem of Harry’s sleep shirt, “Please Poppa?”

“Of course Petal,” he laid down, curling around the little girl. “Good night.”

“Night Poppa.” The little girl fell asleep quickly, leaving Harry to think about how, even two years ago, he wouldn’t have thought he was worthy of this kind of family before allowing himself to fall asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this headcanon about carriers and how big of a dick Dean is where Dean raped Eggsy, repeatedly, and at one point it resulted in Daisy. Dean wanted him to get an abortion, but Eggsy refused and so Dean forced him to give Daisy to Michelle to raise as hers. Once Michelle died, Daisy's real parentage came to light and she moved in with Eggsy and Harry.
> 
>  
> 
> Not mine, not beta read, not Britpicked, all that jazz


End file.
